For the World: A Big Hero 6 Family Sitcom
by PrincessTadashi
Summary: What happens when you have four kids with no parents trying to just get through the struggles of day to day life? Follow the adventures of siblings Wasabi, Tadashi, GoGo, and Hiro and their significant others, Honey Lemon and Fred, as they try to hold the family together in a crazy life that they honestly wouldn't change "for the world". (Fredashi and HoneyGoGo ships apply.)
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Wow... It has been a really, _really_ long time since I've posted here, and I am soooo sorry for that! My life has been... Exceptionally crazy recently. Namely because I was forced to leave home because my parents found out that I'm a lesbi... Whee? So anyways, yeah, between that and just losing inspiration, I just haven't really been up to writing anything outside of some RP's I've been doing... But last night I was hit with a really random idea for a fic and, after typing this up, I figured I'd just put it out on the 'net and see what happens! :) This may just be a one-shot, but please feel free to send me starters if you have ideas for future chapters, I'd love to hear your ideas! :D Also, I'll warn you up front, this fic isn't going to be quite as... squeaky clean as my previous fics? ^^; I'll try to do my best to post warnings before anything goes too serious, but yeah, I just wanted to warn everyone of that up front. But overall this is supposed to just be an adorable, extremely quirky, fluff-filled family fic loosely based off of the 90's sitcoms we all know and love, so please don't be too concerned and just sit back and enjoy the ride! :)

0o0

"Tadashi! Tadashi, wake up!"

Tadashi groans as he hears a familiar voice outside in the hallway and an insistent banging on his door.

"C'mon Tadashi, you're going to be late for classes!"

"'Sabi…" he complains, rolling over to check his phone. "I set my alarm-it's going off in five minutes!"

There's an uncomfortable silence, and then the voice comes again, sounding slightly desperate, "Please, just get up! I need your help with something…"

Tadashi's instantly awake at that. Usually he hated it when his older brother woke him up before his alarm did, especially since his morning loving sibling didn't understand the fact that he was a perpetual night owl, but needing "help" with something usually involved Hiro. Of course, it could be something as simple as a spider in the bathroom or a hairball left by their cat, Mochi, in the hallway, but more often than not of late these early wakeups involved their increasingly mischievous baby brother.

Not even bothering to try to get changed out of his usual sleep pants and t-shirt, Tadashi's across the room and opening the door before Wasabi can say anything else. "All right, what did he do this time?" he asks, not even needing to specify who "who" was.

Instead of answering, Wasabi peers disapprovingly into his younger brother's room. "Dude, when was the last time you cleaned in here?" he asks, glaring at Tadashi.

"None of your business!" Tadashi answers defensively. "Besides, do you really want to spend all morning debating the cleanliness of my bedroom, or do you want help? Because if you're just here to criticize me, I am going back to bed, and you can handle it on your own."

"...Fine," Wasabi finally groans, turning and waving for Tadashi to follow him but not before mumbling something about, "Stupid boyfriend rubbing off on him…"

"I heard that!" Tadashi says, shooting him daggers with his eyes. Wasabi was an outspoken opponent of his relationship with Fred Lee, the guy he'd been best friends with since grade school. It wasn't that he was homophobic, per se. In a house with a gay younger brother, a lesbian younger sister, and a baby brother who was undecided as of yet (he was a bit young to really be showing interest in either direction), he couldn't really afford to be, especially not if he wanted to hold the family together. And he certainly didn't mind GoGo's girlfriend, Honey Lemon, provided she didn't attempt any of her chemistry experiments in the kitchen (which happened on occasion.) It was moreso Fred's personal hygiene (or lack thereof) which set the severely OCD older boy on edge. Tadashi took the flack he got for his relationship with him with exceptional grace-or as much as he could. But when he had just been rudely awakened, he definitely wasn't going to be much of a saint.

"So, what did Hiro do this time?" Tadashi asks, rubbing his eyes as he pads barefoot down the worn wooden floor of the house and down the stairs which were covered in equally scraggly dark green carpeting, worn with years.

"How did you know it was Hiro?" Wasabi asks, looking slightly caught off guard.

"Isn't it always?" Tadashi replies with a knowing smile.

"True that," Wasabi sighs, running his fingers absently through the dreadlocks he always took such meticulous care of. Tadashi decides not to mention that he was sort of destroying the look by stress-messing with it-hey, he kind of deserved some sort of retribution for forcing him out of bed before his alarm went off.

What the trouble was quickly became apparent when they entered the kitchen and Tadashi was confronted with what looked like a warzone-spilled flour, egg residue, and gooey dough where all over the place, as if the ingredients had decided to host a spontaneous and bloody battle for their rights to the kitchen. And, as he'd expected, right in the middle of it was a slightly guilty looking toddler.

"I-I'll let you take it from here," Wasabi says, quickly shoving his brother forward and then hurrying off before his OCD could put him into a major panic attack.

Rolling his eyes slightly and carefully trying to avoid the worst of the puddles, Tadashi makes his way across the linoleum floor and scoops up his baby brother, who was offering him a nervous gap-toothed smile, apparently hoping that acting cute would help stave off any major punishment. And honestly, he was right on the money-whenever he started up the innocent puppy routine, there was no way his elder brother could ever resist him.

"Hiro…" he says, trying to keep a stern expression on his face but failing miserably as he looks down at the toddler. "What exactly happened here?"

"I was tryin' to make pancakes," the little boy explains in a quiet voice, looking up at his older sibling with those huge brown eyes through his ridiculously long eyelashes. "I wanted it to be a surprise for everyone!" He nuzzles into Tadashi's shoulder, racking up adorableness points with the early-morning cuddling routine. "Just like _niisan_ always does!"

 _Ooh, he was good,_ Tadashi thinks, shaking his head slightly. Honestly, his younger brother could play him like a well-tuned piano. Throwing in the Japanese nickname he saved for his only biological sibling out of the four living in the house was the nail in the coffin-he could get out of anything, up to and including hacking into secret government files (okay, that had only been once, but still!) just by pulling it out. _He's either a little supervillain or a dictator in the making,_ the elder sibling thinks grimly, although it was hard to think of anyone so adorable ever doing anything evil (which, in retrospect, may have just been what made him all the more diabolical.)

"Look, _otouto,_ " Tadashi finally says with a slight sigh as he sets the younger boy down on the counter. "I know you're trying to help, but how many times have I told you that you need to ask for help if you want to make something in the kitchen?"

"But 'Sabi was telling me how tired you've been and that I shouldn't wake you up," Hiro protests, looking like a puppy who'd just been kicked. "I wanted to do something nice for you!"

"And I appreciate that, little guy," Tadashi reassures him, instantly feeling guilty-he was wrapped around this little boy's finger like a Gordian knot. "But couldn't you have gotten Wasabi or GoGo to help you?"

"'Sabi said he was busy, and GoGo's not up yet," Hiro answered with an adorable pout.

"Okay, well… Next time you want to surprise me, maybe stick to something that won't make a mess okay?" Tadashi pleads with him, melting like butter under that ridiculously cute expression. "For now, think you can just go get yourself cleaned up? I'll be there in a few minutes to help you get dressed, 'kay?"

"O-kay!" Hiro agrees eagerly, climbing back down to the floor and hurrying off to his own bedroom while Tadashi tries not to think about the fact that he had probably just done something wrong. Maybe he should have doled out some sort of punishment, but he honestly just didn't have it in him to give out discipline. As he tries not to think about the fact that he was waaaaay too tired to be doing something like cleaning up the kitchen at 7 am, he can't help but think of how his parents would have done a much better job of raising Hiro than he was doing, but he was doing the best he could under the circumstances.

It was a rather eclectic little family that they had living in that somewhat worn-down house in the suburbs of San Fransokyo. Wasabi (or David, as he was officially named) had been adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Hamada when they were still very early on in their marriage and were trying to conceive but tests were showing Mrs. Hamada to be sterile. However, a few years later, Mrs. Hamada had managed to become pregnant, and Tadashi had been born. Believing this to be a one-time miracle and deciding that they wanted a little girl to round out the family, Leiko, or GoGo as she'd been fondly nicknamed for her love of speed, had been brought over from Korea. Hiro, the youngest, had been a complete and total surprise, coming when the other children were all in their teens or, as in Wasabi's case, just starting out college, but a very happy addition to the family. Unfortunately, three years after Hiro's birth, the Hamada parents had died in a car crash, leaving the four children alone in the world. One aunt had been located, but she was honestly not in the position to take in all of them, especially not since three of them were almost adults, and the little family had refused to be split apart. Fortunately, the Hamada parents had been very successful pioneers in the robotics and medical fields, and so, along with the house, they'd left behind a sizable trust fund. That, combined with the fact that Wasabi was old enough to serve as legal guardian for all of them, had allowed them to stay together. Finances were a bit tight, as the elder siblings tried to be as prudent as they could with the money left to them, but overall they were happy. Despite constant squabbles and and a never-ending stream of battles over tiny infractions, they loved and were fiercely protective of each other. Messing with one of them meant messing with the entire Hamada family, and that was certainly a force to be feared.

"Need some help?" Tadashi's slightly startled by the unexpected sound of a voice, and he looks up to see Honey Lemon standing in the doorway.

"Oh, um, hey HL," he says, blinking slightly in surprise. He hadn't expected to see her this morning, although from the fact that she was in a soft yellow nightie, she'd obviously spent the night, most likely in GoGo's room. It wasn't that he was judgemental, and he honestly found the two's relationship adorable, but he did wish that his sister would give him a heads up before having her girlfriend over. But, then again, maybe she had something and he'd just been too tired to notice. Whatever the case, he finally admits, "Yeah, kind of… Hiro decided to make breakfast for the family, and you can see how well that went."

The two share a, "Aw, isn't he adorable?" sort of smile before Tadashi sighs and continues, "I just wish he hadn't decided to do it the day I have a 9 am class at the university… I still have to get him ready for school, too, plus Fred's supposed to be picking us up in at 8 and it's already 7:30…"

"No biggie!" Honey waves her hand as if to clear away his fears like a cloud of annoying but insignificant gnats. "You go get Hiro ready for school-I'll clean up!"

"You sure?" Honestly, if it had been anyone else, Tadashi would have never stood for such a thing, but Honey was practically a part of the family and so he would let things slide when it came to family responsibilities with her.

"Sure, not a problem!" Honey reassures him. "GoGo and I have a long weekend for a teachers' in-service day, so we don't have school today, and I really don't mind helping out!"

 _Must be nice still being in high school,_ Tadashi begrudgingly thinks before recalling what a horrible drama fest it had been for him and realizing that maybe the demands of college were definitely preferable over that hormone filled, jock-and-elite-ruled cesspool. Realizing that Honey was still waiting for a response, he gives her the most grateful smile he can manage and says, "Thanks! You are seriously the best-I promise I'll make it up to you!"

"I'm sure I'll find a proper repayment," Honey answers, playfully wiggling her fingers at him before saying in a more serious tone, "Now, go! _Vas!"_

"Yes ma'am!" Tadashi gives her a mock salute as he heads off to do as instructed.

"Oh, and Tadashi?" Honey calls.

"Yeah?" he asks, turning back to look at her.

"You may want to consider putting on some regular pants, too," she says with an amused smile.

"Augh, right!" Tadashi gives her an embarrassed but grateful look before hurrying off down the hallway.

Miraculously, the rest of the morning doesn't prove to be a total train wreck. By the time that he has himself and Hiro dressed, Honey has not only has the kitchen spotless, but she miraculously has a pan of _huevos rancheros_ cooking on the stove top. Lured by the smell, soon Wasabi is drawn back into the kitchen (although not without a cursory check to make sure that everything is up to his standards of cleanliness), and even GoGo eventually stumbles in, barely managing to make it to the table before collapsing into her chair.

"Long night?" Tadashi asks, giving her a meaningful look, to which she responds with an angry sounding hiss before returning to her catatonic state. Honey just titters, ruffling her girlfriend's hair before serving up breakfast.

Tadashi's just finishing eating and feeding Hiro (the real challenge being making sure that the food actually gets into the little boy and stays in him instead of ending up all down the front of his shirt, resulting in the need for another change and also in fueling the elder boy's constant worry about his younger brother's nutrition-he remained a skinny little noodle, despite the school nurse's assurances that he was completely healthy despite his lack of weight) when there's a familiar knocking on the front door. Instantly he's on his feet, gathering bags and his little brother and barely managing not to trip over his own feet in his hurry.

"A bit anxious to see someone, are we?" GoGo flashes him a devilish grin as she watches him with amusement. Ah, revenge was sweet.

Tadashi tosses her a glare before announcing for the benefit of the others (but also mainly for her), "All right, I'm heading to school now. Because _some_ of us don't have the benefit of having the day off and getting to stay up half the night without having to worry about being woken up at 7am!"

"Whatever." GoGo rolls her eyes and returns her attention to her breakfast, acting like she couldn't care less what he said.

"Have a good day! Be safe!" Wasabi calls after his two brothers as they head out into the front hallway. Tadashi still wasn't sure if his mother-henning was sweet or slightly annoying, but he makes sure to wave back before opening the front door.

"'Morning!" As soon as the door's open, Tadashi finds himself greeted with an eager kiss from his boyfriend of almost four years now.

"'Morning yourself," Tadashi agrees, trying not to smile too much and to ignore Hiro's pretend retching sounds as he returns the kiss.

"Ready to go?" Fred asks brightly, as usual absolutely buzzing with energy, despite the early hour.

"Yeah, I think so," Tadashi agrees as he closes and locks the door.

"Here." Fred gently presses a styrofoam coffee cup into his free hand when he turns back around. "You look like you could use it."

"Thanks." Tadashi gives him a warm smile before taking a long sip. Oh yeah, that was exactly what he'd needed.

"Daddy Freddy!" Hiro eagerly holds his arms out to the other adolescent, and, knowing that he'd squirm until he got his wish, Tadashi hands the toddler over to a beaming Fred.

"Hey, how's my little guy?" he coos, rubbing noses with the younger boy and grinning like crazy.

"Good!" Hiro answers, snuggling into his shoulder.

Tadashi tries not to completely lose it over how adorable the scene was while also trying (somewhat unsuccessfully) to reassure himself for the hundred and thousandth time that this wasn't unhealthy. Somehow a joke long ago about how Fred and Tadashi being almost like Hiro's two dads, plus more than a few people making a similar mistake while they'd been out with the younger boy, had resulted in the toddler happily adopting them as his own parental units since he honestly had been too young to remember much of his biological mom and dad. So Daddy Freddy and, when he allowed the title, Papa Dashi it was. Fred honestly had fallen in love with the role, instantly embracing it and taking every advantage that he could to spoil the younger boy. Tadashi found himself playing the more responsible parent, although sometimes he felt as if he had two kids instead of one.

"So, ready to go?" Fred asks, startling the other boy out of his reverie.

"What? Oh, yeah, I think so," Tadashi agrees, forcing a cheerful smile onto his face and feeling it quickly melt into a genuine expression as he follows his boyfriend and younger brother down the driveway to the limo that Fred's rich family had provided for their son to use and which had become a sort of shuttle for the miniature family to school and various other important events. As Tadashi settles back into his seat, nodding a "hello" to Heathcliff, Fred's chauffeur, he can't help but smile slightly as he watches Fred playing with Hiro next to him and then as he glances back at the house receding in the distance behind them as the head off into the neighborhood to start their day. It was a crazy life that he lived, sure, and it certainly wasn't perfect. But honestly? He wouldn't have changed any of it for the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Welcome to chapter 2! :D Thanks to everyone for reviewing, you have nooooo idea how much that means to me! ^w^ Um, gonna be honest, this chapter gets... pretty intense around the middle, so if you're underage you may want to skip, but I swear that nothing actually goes down and it ends in awesome brotherly fluff! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy, and I'll let you get to reading now! :) Virtual almond shortbread cookies to all of my reviewers this week!

0o0

"WASABI!" The dark skinned youth tries not to cringe as he hears the voice of his younger sibling just outside his office, sounding like an archangel who had just been majorly crossed.  
"Oh, um, hey Tadashi!" he says, trying to look casual as he turns to face his rather irate looking young man. "What's up?"  
"What's up? What's UP? I'll tell you what's up!" Tadashi growls. "SOMEONE re-arranged my office without permission AGAIN!"  
"Aw, c'mon man, don't be like that," Wasabit whimpers, honestly slightly scared when he sees the dark look on his brother's face. Tadashi could look like an adorable sleepy panda most of the time, but when he became angry about something, that panda became a grizzly with fangs and claws fully out and ready to rip apart the perpetrator. "You know I'm just trying to help!"  
"HELP? Do you KNOW how much work you just undid?" Tadashi cries. "I was almost finished with my project-I was literally about five minutes from being done! But stupid me, I went off to grab coffee, and then I come back to find everything completely gone!"  
"Look, Dashi, I am super sorry!" Wasabi apologizes, feeling insanely guilty at those words. "I swear, I didn't know! You just go so long between office cleanings that I worry that you might cause a fire hazard or something-"  
"Like hell you do!" Tadashi snaps, beyond reason at this point. "You just like messing with my life any chance you get and trying to control it! If it's not my office, it's my room. If it's not my room, it's my clothes. And if it's not my clothes, it's my boyfriend! What is your ISSUE?"  
"I-I'm just trying to look out for you," Wasabi tries to tell him weakly.  
"Well, news flash-I'm an adult who can take care of myself, and you're not mom or dad, so rack off!" Tadashi snarls before whirling around and heading back out into the hallway. As he stamps away, he tries not to feel too guilty as the image of Wasabi's broken expression. Still, even as he enters his office and slams the door shut, his conscience keeps nagging at him and he lets out an annoyed if slightly exhausted groan as he sinks into his chair. He really didn't know why he'd snapped like that-it just seemed like all of the pressures lately from classes and trying to work on his robotics project, Baymax, were all piling up on him like a heavy load on the end of a branch, and Wasabi had been the trigger to make the branch snap. As the younger man begins searching around for the pieces to his missing project, he tries to comfort his conscience with the fact that his brother really did need to lay off of him and that it had been his own fault for messing with his office again, after he'd told him countless times not to do so. But even as he pulls out tools and attempts to get to work, the guilt won't leave him alone and he eventually gives up the effort, knowing that he'd never be able to concentrate like this.  
Suddenly, a familiar aroma comes to him and he notices a plate and a mug sitting on the far counter over by the window. Curiously, he goes over, only to feel a slight stab in his heart as he sees a small tray with freshly baked cookies (almond shortbread, his favorite) and a steaming cup of lavender chai tea (Wasabi's specialty) sitting there, along with a note written in his brother's immaculate cursive: "Just a little surprise for you. I know you've been really stressed out lately, but know that I love you and I'm here if you need me. Love, Your Nii-chan."  
"'Sabi…" Tadashi feels his shoulders slump with regret. His sibling had only been trying to help, and yet he'd treated him like he was less than dirt. He couldn't leave things like this. He had to make things right. Leaving everything behind, he pushes the door to his office open and races off down the hall to apologize to his brother. Unfortunately, he only got about halfway before he ran into trouble.  
"Well, look who we have here!" a sneering voice says as a pair of strong hands is suddenly grabbing him and shoving him up against the wall.  
"Ugh" Tadashi cringes and wrinkles his face up in disgust as he recognizes the young man who was pinning him by his arms. Snotlout-or Scott, as his name actually was (Fred was responsible for the nickname)-had hated his guts ever since elementary school. It wasn't like Tadashi had ever done anything to him, but for some reason the bully had targeted him and decided to make his life a living hell.  
"If it isn't the fag!" the other boy says in a mocking voice. Behind him, his faithful cronies, Ruffnut and Tuffnut (again, nicknamed by Fred), laughed and watched the exchange with slight glee. Whether they were truly malicious, were too scared of Snotlout to go against him, or just enjoyed a good fight (they were forever at each other's necks), Tadashi wasn't sure, but it left him with a cold feeling in his stomach. He was honestly pretty strong and could take almost anyone in a fair martial arts fight. But three against one, especially when one of the perpetrators was Snotlout (who, alongside being a jerk, was something of a local wrestling champion), was not making things look too good for him. Still, trying not to let on just how freaked out that he is, Tadashi says in a slow but annoyed tone, "I'm not a 'fag', moron. I'm bisexual, or, if you're brain can't process that, you can just say that I'm gay. But 'faggot' is just a term used by ignorant people who refuse to take the time to learn anything about the lgbtq community."  
Unfortunately, this attempt to educate him on the finer points of homosexuality fell flat,and Snotlout's expression darkens visibly. "If I say you're a fag, you're a fag!" he growls, using his arm to shove Tadashi roughly against the wall again, nearly knocking the breath out of him. "Stop trying to make me sound stupid!"  
"Don't need my help for that," Tadashi says in a low tone, trying not to cry out at the pain he was experiencing. Honestly, he had no idea why Snotlout was at SFIT, except maybe that his dad wanted him in the prestigious university for the sake of the family name despite the boy's obvious lack of interest in any studying except for the study of what exactly his fists could do to other people.  
Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who had apparently heard Tadashi's comment, started laughing (despite not being the brightest bulbs in the bucket themselves), which only seemed to anger Snotlout further. "You think that's funny?" he demands, glowering, his face so close to Tadashi's that the other youth could smell his rancid breath. "You think you that you're so special just because you suck dicks?"  
Tadashi feels a flash of anger at that, but, knowing that saying anything at this point would only aggravate things, he keeps his mouth shut in a tight line. Unfortunately, it seemed like Snotlout wasn't going to let him off with silence, either, because this time he roughly slaps Tadashi across the face.  
"You think you're better than me, huh?" he demands. "You think you're this perfect little gay who can get away with whatever he likes and charms the pants right off of the professors?" A twisted smile crossing his face, he says, "Oh, I get it… So that's what you're doing, huh, Hamada? You getting all of those A's by playing whore to all of the teachers? Well, that certainly explains all that time you spend in Professor Callaghan's office…"  
"HOW DARE YOU!" Tadashi cries, thrashing violently now. "HOW DARE YOU TRY TO SUGGEST THAT PROFESSOR CALLAGHAN WOULD EVER DO SUCH A THING!"  
"Wow, he's got you pretty good, doesn't he, Hamada?" Snotlout responds with another sick smile, easily constraining the other boy. And then a dangerous gleam enters his eyes. "Hm… I wonder if the prof would mind sharing his pet around a little? Surely there's more than enough of you to go around, eh, pretty boy?"  
"No." Tadashi's eyes go wide with horror as the words settle and he begins struggling with renewed effort. "No! Let me go, you sick, twisted bastard!"  
"Oh, c'mon-if you really like sucking dicks, does it really matter to you whose you're doing?" Snotlout answers with condescending sweetness. "I'm no fag, but if that's what you enjoy doing, I'm willing to indulge you."  
"No… please..." Tadashi shrinks away horror, knowing now that he isn't going to be able to fight him off and that his only recourse is to beg for mercy, even though he can almost guarantee that there won't be any.  
"Aw, why so shy all of a sudden?" Snotlout says in a sick coo. "I'll bet you've been fantasizing about this for a long time, haven't you? I mean, I'm three times the man that pathetic excuse of a boyfriend will ever be! Surely you know that I would be so much better-"  
"The HELL do you think you're doing with my brother?" At the sound of the voice, all four youths turn to see Wasabi, an almost visible storm cloud of anger gathering behind him as he comes towards them.  
"D-David!" An expression of almost horror crosses Snotlout's face as he instantly lets go of Tadashi and backs up several steps. As strong as he was, even he knew better than to mess with Wasabi. The African American youth was known for his imposing figure and, even though Tadashi knew that he was a total teddy bear deep down, he also had seen what his brother could do when a member of his family was threatened.  
"I asked, 'What are you doing with my brother?'" Wasabi repeats when Snotlout or either of his cronies fails to respond, continuing to advance towards them and the storm cloud only growing.  
"I-We-It was just a joke, y'know?" Snotlout weakly stammers out. "Just messing with him a little-you know how bros do, right?" He gives Tadashi's shoulder what he guessed was supposed to look like a friendly punch, but it served to only exacerbate the situation.  
"I am going to give you to three to get the hell out of my sight," Wasabi growls menacingly, "Or I will call Campus Security on you and they'll have your asses in jail for attempted assault faster than any of you could possibly try to run away from them."  
For a moment, Snotlout and the other two seem frozen in fear, too scared to even move, but then Wasabi snarls, "One…" and in an instant they're taking off across the lab like frightened rabbits.  
"Yeah, you'd better run! And if I ever see you even so much as looking at my brother again, I will have you hauled in and file you in charges up to your eyeballs!" Wasabi shouts, shaking a fist at them before turning his attention to his younger sibling, who had slid down the wall to the floor by this point and was huddled in a sort of upright fetal position. "Oh my gosh, Tadashi!" he cries, his anger momentarily forgotten as his concern washes it out of his mind. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asks, instantly by his sibling's side and looking him over for any signs of injury. "Did they-?" He can't even form the question, it's too horrible to even think about.  
"No," Tadashi mumbles, his gaze unfocused like he was having a hard time connecting with reality at the moment. "They didn't… But he… He said he was going to-"  
"Oh my gosh, I am so, so sorry," Wasabi whispers, pulling his younger brother into a tight embrace. "I… I don't even have words for this, I am just so sorry you had to go through that…"  
"He...He called me a fag," Tadashi finally manages to get out, his voice cracking as tears begin to spill out of his eyes. "He said I was sleeping around with professors to get good grades, and that I should be happy that he wanted to… to…"  
"Sh… Sh… It's okay," Wasabi whispers, hugging him tighter and beginning to rock him gently back and forth. Of course it really wasn't okay, but that's what he needed him to believe-for both of them to believe if they were going to get through this. "It's going to be okay. You know that you're not any of those things, right? So don't listen to him."  
"But… But this is my fault…" Tadashi sobs quietly.  
"What? How is this your fault?" Wasabi asks, instantly feeling confusion and slight fear welling up in his chest.  
"T-this probably happened because I was being a jerk to you earlier and I deserved to be punished…" Tadashi whimpers, burying his face into his brother's chest. "I'm so sorry, I never should have yelled at you like that…"  
"What? No!" Wasabi cries before beginning to softly stroke his hair like the Hamadas always did when one of them was upset. "Oh, Dashi, no! I mean, yeah, maybe you shouldn't have yelled at me. But I shouldn't have invaded your space like that, and besides, there's no way that Snotlout trying to… Trying to do stuff has anything to do with that! No one, I mean no one, deserves to be treated like they have no say in what someone else does, especially not when it comes to sex, so don't you ever think that you ever deserve to have someone try to hurt you like that, okay?"  
"O-okay…" Tadashi agrees shakily, huddling closer. Wasabi didn't know if he'd truly accepted those words, but he could only hope.  
"What do you want to do now?" Wasabi asks softly after a couple of minutes. His first instinct was to go to the dean of student affairs or campus security, or at least to the head of their lab, Professor Callaghan, but he knew that, before doing any of that, he needed to get Tadashi to a safe place both physically and emotionally.  
"I really, really want to be with Fred right now," Tadahsi admits after a few moments of silence.  
"Okay then, we'll make sure you get to him as soon as possible," Wasabi promises.  
"Whoa, what happened here?" Startled by the sudden sound of another voice, Wasabi looks up to see a gangly youth with slightly overgrown brown hair and large, duck-taped glasses staring down at them with a mixture of curiosity and concern. Almost instantly, he recognizes him as Hiccup, one of Tadashi's friends from the lab, (as well as, oddly enough, Snotlout's cousin, despite the two boys being polar opposites.)  
"Scott happened here," Wasabi responds blandly, refusing to use the perpetrator's nickname when something so serious had just gone down. He didn't want to say too much when Tadashi was still so shaken up, but that simple phrase was enough to communicate everything that needed to be said.  
"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" Hiccup apologizes, instantly looking guilty, as if somehow he was responsible for his cousin's actions. "Is-is he okay?" he asks, gesturing to the young man in Wasabi's arms.  
"I think he will be," Wasabi answers. "But right now, I need to get contacting Fred for Tadashi's sake, and then I'm planning to go see Professor Callaghan to report this-I'm not about to let Scott go free on this. I can't be worrying all the time that my brother is going to get assaulted whenever he come to the lab, and that isn't healthy for Tadashi either."  
"Right." Hiccup nods his head in understanding before asking, "What can I do to help?"  
"Could you maybe watch Tadashi for me while I go take care of that stuff?" Wasabi answers after a moment's thought.  
"O-oh, of couse," Hiccup agrees, looking slightly surprised by the request but obviously eager to be of any assistance that he could. As Wasabi starts to get up, however, Tadashi lets out a tiny cry of protest.  
"P-please… Don't leave me, nii-chan," he begs shakily, holding onto him tighter.  
Wasabi was at a loss-how was he supposed to take care of all of that stuff and his brother at the same time?-when Hiccup stepped in almost with the solution.  
"Tell you what," he says, pulling out his phone. "I'll call Fred and go get Professor Callaghan, and you stay here with Tadashi. How does that sound?"  
"That would be amazing," Wasabi responds with obvious relief. "You sure you're okay with that?"  
"Of course!" Hiccup reassures him. "I don't mind, honest-I'm just glad there's something I can do! I just… Ugh, I don't even want to talk about my cousin's behavior right now! Just know that I'm definitely going to be talking to my dad about this, and hopefully he and my uncle can talk some sense into him." He doesn't sound terribly optimistic about this last part, as he'd been trying unsuccessfully to get his family to "talk some sense" into Snotlout for years, but at least he was willing to give it a try.  
"Do you have Fred's number?" Tadashi asks, his voice somewhat muffled by Wasabi's sweater.  
"If I don't, I've got Jack's number and he can find him even if he's in a class," Hiccup promises, naming a mutual friend of theirs over at SFIT who hung out with Fred and knew how to get ahold of him in emergencies.  
"All right, sounds like a plan, then," Wasabi says with obvious relief. Hiccup waves to them as he hurries off to carry out his assigned tasks, and the older boy is left holding his younger brother in the hallway. A part of him wonders if he should move things into his office, or somewhere more private, but Tadashi seems content to be where he is at the moment and he doesn't want to ruin things by upsetting him further, so he just forces down his slight discomfort and continues to softly stroke his sibling's hair.  
"I love you, 'Sabi," Tadashi finally murmurs, his breathing evening out as if he was starting to fall asleep, something Wasabi was glad for-hopefully if he could sleep he'd be feeling better about things by the time that he woke up again (sleep was just magical like that, a sort of natural cure-all.)  
"I love you too, little bro," Wasabi whispers back, gazing down tenderly at his sibling and feeling a surge of warm almost-paternal affection towards him as the other boy curls softly up against him.  
"I'm really, really glad that you're my brother," Tadashi manages to get out before going still, obviously having finally drifted off.  
"I'm glad I am too, little man," Wasabi reassures him, feeling the need to answer despite the fact that the other boy probably couldn't hear him. "And I wouldn't change that for the world."


End file.
